Vampire Diaries in College
by KrissyKK
Summary: Pretty self explanatory...


Hey Guys…. Um This is going to be Vampire Diaries in College but I am going to choose 4 Ocs to add to the story I need you to fill out the sheet then PM it to me.

What role does this character play?(Storybased):  
What inspired you to create this character?:  
What does this character represent to you, if anything?:  
What goals do you have for this character?:

Full Name:  
Pronunciation of their name(first, middle name(s) and last):  
Meaning of their full name:  
Why did their parents name them this?:  
If not parents, what decided their name?:  
Why did you, their creator name them this?:  
Title(Mr./Mrs./Lord/Lady/Sir/):  
Nickname(s):  
Do they enjoy these/this nickname(s)?:  
History behind nickname(s):  
Alias(es):

Before going on with this sheet, take a moment to briefly describe this character as a whole, a character snapshot: 

**Physical**

Sex:  
Gender identity:  
Race/species:  
Ethnicity:  
Realm/Universe(Real world, an anime verse, etc.):  
Share about this realm(What's considered normal/average/within sanity for this realm/verse):  
Age:  
How old they appear:  
Mental age:  
Orientation/Sexual preference:  
Any history behind their sexual orientation?:  
Why this sexual choice?:  
Do they believe it's right?:  
Are they opposed for their sexual choice?:

**This next string has to do with adjustments from birth sex, or hermaphrodite characters, etc. not relevant to all characters**  
Do they dress along with their birth sex, or their gender identity?:  
Why or why not?:  
Have they undergone gender change surgery if their gender identity is different from their birth sex?:  
How/does this effect them?:  
How do the hormones they take effect their body?:  
Any negatives?:

Birth date:  
Birth place:  
Death date:  
Death place:

Height:  
Weight:  
Are they overweight/underweight?:  
If so, why?:  
Blood type:  
Can they bleed?:  
What color is their blood?:

Defining physical characteristics/general appearance:

Eye color(s):  
Contacts?:  
If so, why do they have contacts?:  
Glasses?:  
Describe their glasses:  
Is this eye color uncommon?:  
Are their eyes good?:

General facial structure(high cheekbones, narrow eyes, etc.):  
Face shape:  
Describe their eyes:  
Describe their nose:  
Describe their lips:  
Ears(pointed, cat, etc.):  
If something about their face is different than the norm of their realm, do they get grief/disapproval for it?:  
Wrinkles?:

Eyelashes?:  
Describe them:

Eyebrows?:  
Describe them:

Hair color(s):  
Hair length:  
Dyed?:  
If so, why is their hair dyed?:  
Hair style:  
Why?:  
Is their hair healthy?:  
If not, why can it not be maintained?:  
How thick?:

Facial hair?:  
Well kept?:  
Length:  
Styling:  
Color:

Body hair?:  
Where?:  
Well kept?:  
Color:

Body build(slim, muscular, etc.):  
Body shape(Pear, hourglass, rectangle, etc.):  
Body type(medically speaking, see desc for details):  
Posture(slouched, correct, etc.):  
Body abnormalities(Cleft lip etc.):  
Extra extremities(Another arm, tail, horns etc.):  
Does the extremity cripple them or is it helpful?:  
Describe how they walk(Fast, slow, weak step, etc.):  
Why do they walk this way?:  
Do they limp?:

Skin/fur color(s):  
Complexion:  
Patterns/designs(on skin/fur and where they are, such as a zebra stripe pattern):  
Scars:  
How did they get these scars?:  
Birthmarks):  
Tattoos:  
Reasons behind tattoos:  
Piercings:  
Reasons behind piercings:  
Additional body mods(scarification, sub-dermal implants, etc.):

Right/left handed(or ambidextrous perhaps?):  
Big hands/small hands/something else?:  
Long fingered/short fingered hands?:  
Are their nails taken care of(Decently)?:  
If not, why?:

Describe their smile:  
What kind of teeth do they have?(Vampiric, all fangy, etc.):  
Do they take care of their teeth?:  
Why/why not?:  
Dental condition:

Describe their voice(What range is it for one thing? Alto, tenor, bass, etc.?):\  
Speech mannerisms(Do they pause a lot, a stutter?:

Describe an outfit they would wear:  
Why do they have this clothing preference?: 

**Mental|Spiritual|Emotional**

Mental state:  
Mental disorder/ailment(s)(If any):  
If they have a mentally threatening disorder, what caused it to arise?:  
Mental stability(relative to disorders):  
How does this ailment effect their day to day life?:  
Why do they have this degree of mental stability?:

_Mental has to do with neurological issues, good mental health is very important. Mental issues can effect emotions, and emotional stability, though they are not the same thing._

Emotional stability:  
Emotional disorder/ailment(s):  
Why do they have such/lack emotional stability?:  
Has their upbringing had an effect on their emotions?:  
Why or why not?:

_The age chart for emotional and mental things here is based on a human lifespan._  
Describe or share about their mental and emotional state during...  
early childhood(3 - 5):  
childhood(6 - 9):  
adolescence/tween(10 - 12):  
adolescence/teen(13 - 16):  
teen continued(16 - 18):  
young adulthood(19 - 25):  
"official" adulthood(26 - 29):  
adulthood continued(30 - 40):  
half century(41 - 51):  
up and onward(52+):

Personality snapshot:  
In depth personality:  
Most prominent personality trait:  
Best traits of their personality:  
Worst traits of their personality:  
Jung personality test result:  
Enneagram:

What caused this kind of personality to form?(based upon upbringing/social whatnot):  
Would you say their personality was influenced by their caretakers/guardians?:  
If so, who influenced their personality the most and how?:  
If not, what was the greatest influence?:  
Do they like their personality?:

Do they have a healthy self image(How they view themselves)?:  
If not, why?:  
If so, what gives them the drive to maintain it?:

First impression usually given:  
Are they logical thinkers(if they have a mentally crippling disease, this is null)?:  
Right brain/left brained?:  
Why?:

Current faith(religion):  
If they do have one, why?:  
If they don't have one, why?:  
Are they strong in it?:  
Do they actively practice it?:  
Why did they choose this faith?:  
If they didn't choose it, were they forced into it?:  
If forced, do they like it now that they're in it?:  
Why do they believe this religious plunge is correct?:  
Do they know?:

Zodiac(Eastern):  
Zodiac(Western):  
Do they follow a horoscope/related things?:  
What superstitions do they have?:  
If not superstitions, what myths to they tend to cling to as truth?:  
Reasons why they have these odd beliefs:

Outlook on life:  
General attitude:  
What caused this attitude?:  
Have they ever questioned their outlook on life?:

Alignment(Good/evil/bystander/etc.):  
Why they chose this path:  
Do they know the outcome of this choice?:  
Do they believe this is right?:  
If they don't believe it's correct, why do they stay on it?:

Personal quote and(or) motto:  
Reasons behind this motto/quote:

Emotional trauma(if any, and why):  
How do they respond when the trauma issue is talked about/touched on?:  
Does this trauma effect their day to day life?:  
Why, or why not?:  
What made the situation traumatic to them?:  
Would you say that they effect the environment around them, or that their environment around them effects them more?:

Morals(and what they are):  
What defines right and wrong for them?:  
Do they hold these morals for religious reasons?:  
Do they hold their definitions of right and wrong above other people's:

Drugs they take/have taken/or do:  
What caused them to do drugs?:  
Are they dependent on a certain drug?:  
Is it prescribed to them?:  
What is the purpose of the drugs they take?:  
How do their drugs effect them?(Personality, memory, etc.):

Earliest memory:  
Is this memory important to them?:  
Do they wish to forget it?:  
Are they glad they remember it?:

How do they respond and/or react in times of...(and why they do what they do)  
Happiness:  
Excitement:  
Surprise:  
Grief:  
Pain:  
Fear:  
Not knowing the outcome of some situation:

_Feel free to add to this part! There are plenty of other situations left for you to describe!_

**Drive|Location|History**

Current dream in life:  
Why is this their dream?:  
Long term goals:  
Why?:  
Short term goals:  
Why?:  
Life interests:

Where they're from:  
What country?:  
State/region?:  
City?:

Current residence:  
Do they live at their current residence by will?:

Backstory(C'mon authors, I know how fun it is to go on about characters, don't wimp out here, oh and feel free to remove this lovely parenthesis noteline, haha):

(This is plausibly more relevant to story characters, however, while I recommend that both the backstory and this are filled out, I supposed one could get by by filling out one or the other.)  
Tell about some major events that happened within these ages...  
early childhood(3 - 5):  
childhood(6 - 9):  
adolescence/tween(10 - 12):  
adolescence/teen(13 - 16):  
teen continued(16 - 18):  
young adulthood(19 - 25):  
"official" adulthood(26 - 29):  
adulthood continued(30 - 40):  
half century(41 - 51):  
up and onward(52+):

Family background & Family tree:  
Describe their upbringing:  
Did they enjoy their upbringing?:  
How much does their upbringing effect them in day to day life now?:  
What did/do they most enjoy about their childhood?:  
What did/do they most resent about their childhood?: 

**Relationships|Education|Finances**

Marital status(Single, married, dating, etc.):

Parents:  
If for some reason they do not have parents, how were they conceived?:  
How did their parents meet?:  
How is their relationship with their parents?:  
Why?:  
Siblings:  
Inner circle:  
Business colleagues/acquaintances:

Children of your OC:  
Are they illegitimate children?:  
Any grandchildren?:  
Great grandchildren?:

Aunts, uncles and other extended relatives:  
Any truly obscure relatives?:

What kind of romantic are they?(easily lovestruck, tough nut, etc.):  
What caused them to become this sort of romantic?:  
What traits do they look for in a possible lover?:  
What traits do they avoid in a lover?:  
Are they picky when it comes to romance searching?:  
Why or why not:

What are their fetishes(Do they have any?):  
Does this ever effect relationships negatively?:  
Do their fetishes get in the way of reality?:  
What are their least favorite fetishes?:

Have they lost their virginity?:  
Was this a good event, or a negative event?:  
Does it hold influence on their search for romance now?:  
Do they "sleep around"?:  
Why or why not:  
Do their morals allow room for this without guilt?:  
If their morals do not, why do they?:  
Does sex matter to them?:  
Why or why not?:

What education level do they have right now?:  
(Relative to continued education)What college/academy/training do they now attend?:  
Highest education level completed:  
What education level would they like to reach?:  
Dropout?:

Occupation:  
Is this occupation something passed through their family's generations?:  
Why they picked this occupation:  
Brief job history:

Write up a quick resume for your oc:  
Do they have a good resume?:  
If they don't, why?:

How much do you estimate they make per year?:  
Is that a lot for their lifestyle and occupation?:  
Are they financially well off?:  
If not, why?: 

**Up close and personal**

Biggest fears:  
How often does this fear take a toll on them?:

Biggest hope:  
Do they depend on this hope?:  
Biggest dream/passion:

Biggest regrets:  
Does this effect their day to day life?:

Largest weaknesses:  
Are they ashamed at all of their weaknesses?:

Largest strengths:

What are their...  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Loves:  
Hates:  
Passions:  
Reasons to keep going in life:

What makes them tick(think the way they do)?:

Good habits:  
Bad habits:

Eating habits:  
Eating disorder(s)(if any):  
How does this effect them?:

Sleeping habits:  
Insomniac?:  
If an insomniac, why?:  
What caused these sleeping habits?:  
Do they enjoy these sleeping habits?

Can they honestly hold a job down?:  
If not, why can't they?:  
How do they stay afloat in society if they cannot hold a job down?:  
Are they lazy?:

Abilities(As in powers):  
Rate their power on a scale of 1 - 10, 10 being most powerful in all the universe they're in:  
Are these powers inherited generation to generation?:  
Why/why not?:

Special skills(Not meaning powers):

Hobbies:  
How do they spend their free time?:  
What about their non-free time?:

Social skills(Not everyone is a social butterfly or an antisocial individual):  
If they aren't skilled socially, how does day to day life go?:

What's their favorite time of day?:  
Why?:  
Does this time have anything to do with their upbringing?:  
Least favorite time of day:  
Why?:

Favorite food?:  
Why is this their favorite food?:  
Least favorite food:  
Why is this their least favorite food?:  
Can they cook?:

What is their favorite color?:  
Does this color have something to do with their personality?:  
Why is this their favorite color?:  
Least favorite color:  
Why is this their least favorite color?:

Favorite animal:  
Why?:  
Least favorite animal:  
Why?

First language:  
Second language:  
Third?:  
Was there an urgent need to learn additional languages?:

Pet(s):  
Why?: 


End file.
